


For the Legacies of Ancestors, or Candy

by Photosynthetic_People



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photosynthetic_People/pseuds/Photosynthetic_People
Summary: Little snippets of my sweets loving Sith Darth Occlus.





	For the Legacies of Ancestors, or Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilin’s grandfather grieves the loss of his daughter, who died in childbirth. He received his first vision of the future.

Dromund Kaas 3658

Zarel (Lilin’s grandfather)

* * *

 

In the alderaanian microclimate section of the Kaas City Arboretum, a freshly dug grave had been filled. Then carefully recovered with alderaanian blue meadowgrass.

Just one of the numerous unmarked graves for the unknown caretakers of the arboretum. The park visitors never knew they picnicked and proposed on the graves of thousands of slaves. Even if they had known it hardly would have made the difference in the imperials patronage. Slaves were tools, tools that all too often broke.

 Zarel had buried his wife Yulan after the outbreak of a particularly deadly flu. Then is son Lanoir due to a sith attack, and shortly thereafter his son in law Jyg was killed by the same pair of sith.  Now he buried his daughter Lilin who'd died in childbirth seven months after the death of her brother and five months after the death of her husband.

 Too old to raise a child on his own, he was already pushing seventy, he'd be lucky to see her turn ten. Stars once he died in the next few years she'd be alone...

 Zarel held his tiny granddaughter in his arms as he wept uncontrollably over his daughter's unmarked grave. This tears dropping onto the newborn babe. It's grey eyes seemed to look straight at him. Nilith hadn't even managed to name her baby before she passed away. The tiny bald, ruddy pink baby was unnervingly still and quiet. He'd never been good with naming children, Yulan had picked out all their childrens names. 

No parent was supposed to outlive all their children... Nilith's little girl was all that kept him from hanging himself from a tree. She needed someone to look after her....If could live another three years, a least she had a slim chance. He kissed the newborns forehead still sobbing. "You need a name...I just..."

 

A vision struck him violently amidst his grief.

He saw a little girl that looked so much like Nilith had at that age.

The little girl was strong in the force for someone so young. She secretly watched a duel between two sith and learned to shoot small harmless sparks from her fingertips. Despite the hard and dangerous work they do the little girl laughs, plays and shoots sparks to entertain her friends.

 Then the vision shifts. Various paths of her life diverge on how he teaches her.

If he taught her what he thinks she'll need to survive as a sith she becomes unhinged starts killing visitors to the Arboretum. She's killed along with every other slave in the park by riot droids.

 The next path he taught her the way he was taught, embrace kindness and keeping your power hidden.  She died on Korriban. Impaled by a monster’s sword in a tomb.

 He had to teach both and neither… but even then, so many choices of her own change the outcomes...  

 Theres a violent clap of thunder, then all he can see is a commanding flash of ethereal purple eyes. The sound of a shrill heartbreaking scream. "No I wont let you die! Come back!" 

 

He came to lying on his back next to his daughter's grave shaking. Nilith ’s newborn making an unhappy gurgling wails face down on his chest.   

 Zarel turned her and she quieted. He sat up slowly, his joints creaked in painful protest. “I can only hope that was the first and last of whatever that was.... Otherwise I'll end up stark raving mad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this song for their names. (Praise The Lord And Pass The Ammunition by Serj Tankian)
> 
> Nlelith is a prophet  
> From the prophet came the king  
> From the king came the pauper  
> From the pauper came the swing  
> From the swing came creation  
> From creation came love  
> You don't know what this love is all about
> 
> Lilin is mythology a term for the sons and daughters of  Lilith  Nlelith is another name for Lilith. 


End file.
